legendary_series_monsterversefandomcom-20200213-history
Godzilla (2014)
Godzilla (ＧＯＤＺＩＬＬＡ ゴジラ Godzilla Gojira?) is a 2014 American science fiction monster film produced by Legendary Pictures, making it the second American-made Godzilla film after Godzilla in 1998. It is the 30th entry in the Godzilla franchise, as well as the first film in the MonsterVerse. The film was released to American theaters on May 16, 2014, and to Japanese theaters on July 25, 2014. Godzilla was directed by Gareth Edwards, with a screenplay by Max Borenstein. It acts as a reboot to the franchise, with the film detailing a world where Godzilla rises in the present day to fight its native predators, following their awakening. Godzilla, as a reboot, would be the launchpad for a new continuity and cinematic universe known as the "MonsterVerse." It will be followed by multiple sequels, the first being 2019's Godzilla: King of the Monsters, which was released on May 31, 2019, while the second, Godzilla vs. Kong is set to release on November 20th, 2020. A spin-off/prequel, Kong: Skull Island, was released in 2017, acting as an origin story for the universe's incarnation of King Kong. Plot Godzilla was awakened in 1954 by a Russian military submarine accident. Throughout the mid-1950s, the United States and Russian militaries attempted to kill Godzilla through the use of nuclear weapons; however, Godzilla survived every attempt, and the operation was covered up under the guise of atomic tests, keeping his existence hidden from the general public. Film footage shows the preparation and detonation of a nuclear bomb at Bikini Atoll. Years later, in 1999, Doctor Ishiro Serizawa is called to a mining site in the Philippines along with his assistant, Doctor Vivienne Graham. Accompanied by a small team, he finds a colossal fossilized skeleton and two spores in a large underground cave - one of which has already hatched. Upon noticing the spore breach, the team then comes across a nearby tunnel extending up to the surface; at the tunnel's exit, they find a massive trail leading out to the ocean. The other spore, still unhatched, is taken to Mount Yucca in Nevada, United States, where it is stored in a nuclear waste repository. Days later, near Tokyo, Japan, a nuclear power plant located in the city of Janjira starts to experience seismic activity. Nuclear physicist and plant supervisor Joseph Brody and his wife, Sandra Brody, make their way to the power plant. Sandra assembles a team to perform a damage check, under Joe's supervision. The power plant is soon breached by an explosion and radiation leak, killing Sandra and her team, leaving Joe and their son, Ford, alone, and bringing the entire area down to ruins. The event is attributed to a large earthquake, and the Janjira area is evacuated and subsequently quarantined. Fifteen years after the incident, Ford is now an explosive disposal officer for the United States Navy, and is living in San Francisco with his wife Elle and son Sam. After returning home, he finds out that Joe was arrested for trespassing in Janjira while looking for an explanation for the catastrophic event years ago. After Ford travels to Japan and bails him out, Joe convinces him to come with him to another trip to Janjira, for Sandra's sake. They soon discover it is not radioactive (as it was supposedly claimed) and, after recovering Joe's old data and finding their old home, they notice the power plant in the distance with its lights on, believing that the plant is being rebuilt. They are soon caught and arrested by security and taken to the power plant. The power plant now houses a large laboratory for studying a mysterious and strange chrysalis, similar to the one discovered in the Philippines. It is revealed to be the hatchling from the previously-discovered spore and, after breaking out of the chrysalis, the creature wreaks havoc on the lab, killing and injuring many of the personnel. During the chaos, Joe receives critically heavy wounds. After the monster flies away, the military takes Serizawa to the USS Saratoga, who requests that Joe and Ford accompany him on the way, wanting to know what they knew about the situation. Joe later dies from his injuries in the helicopter while en route to the USS Saratoga. On the Saratoga, Serizawa and Graham are revealed to be part of a secret organization called Monarch. Serizawa reveals that they knew of the creatures beforehand, and explains to Ford what the monster that attacked the plant, now referred to as a MUTO ('M'assive 'U'nidentified 'T'errestrial 'O'rganism), is, detailing its ancient origins and that it feeds on radiation and radioactive materials, moving underground and putting itself in a cryptobiotic state when Earth's radiation subsided. Serizawa also explains Godzilla's origins, the numerous failed attempts to kill him with nuclear weaponry, and the subsequent cover-up stories. Ford informs Serizawa of what his father knows, explaining that Joe mentioned tracking a form of echolocation within Janjira, leading the team to think that the MUTO was communicating with something. Ford is then taken to Honolulu, Hawaii to eventually return to San Francisco. In a dense forest in Honolulu, a U.S. Navy Special Forces team finds the wrecked remains of a Russian nuclear submarine that, earlier, reported an attack. While there, the winged MUTO arrives on the island, ripping apart the submarine and feeding on its reactor. After being threatened by the military, it sends out an electromagnetic pulse that shuts down all electronics within miles. Meanwhile, Ford is boarding a train, where he witnesses a young boy named Akio being separated from his parents. Ford, holding Akio, assures his parents that he will return their son. After the EMP caused by the MUTO, the train comes to a standstill for a moment before the power returns. Ford and Akio are almost killed by the MUTO, which bites into the tracks and causes the train to derail and hang. On a different side of the city, Godzilla's arrival creates a tsunami that destroys most of Waikiki. The MUTO's actions start a chain reaction that leads to mass destruction at Honolulu International Airport, where Godzilla arrives. After a brief fight, the MUTO flies off with Godzilla pursuing it, and the two monsters are no longer a secret as footage of the brawl airs on the news, which Elle and Sam witness. Serizawa reports that Godzilla appeared because he heard an echolocation signal and is hunting the MUTO. They later question why the MUTO would send out a signal, and soon realize that the other spore is still active and later find out that it has hatched. The resulting hatchling, much larger than the first, is then found to have broken out of the repository and started to rampage through Las Vegas. The team concludes that the larger MUTO is female, whereas the winged one is a male and that they plan on nesting in San Francisco. Stenz approves an idea that involves attracting the monsters to a nuclear warhead and detonating it in the ocean, hoping to destroy all three monsters. Serizawa disapproves, claiming that Godzilla could be the only thing that could stop the MUTOs. Ford, now on the mainland, journeys on a military train with a group of soldiers to get Elle and Sam out of San Francisco. The train, containing two ICBMs that were hoped to be strong enough to kill the three monsters, is destroyed by the female eight-legged MUTO, who was resting on a nearby cliffside. Ford is found the next morning, left as the only survivor. One of the warheads is consumed by the creature, while the other warhead is flown by helicopter to San Francisco. The male MUTO arrives shortly after and steals the warhead immediately after it is armed to detonate. At this time, citizens in San Francisco are being evacuated on school buses. Elle leaves Sam with a trusted friend while she stays behind to help around in the hospital. The buses then make their way out of the city through the Golden Gate Bridge, where it is blocked off and is surrounded by the military. Godzilla resurfaces near the bridge, where the NAVY opens fire in an attempt to prevent him from entering the city, despite the protests of the soldiers on the bridge due to the presence of civilians. The commotion caused by both the military and Godzilla destroys the bridge, killing and injuring many people and only leaving two buses intact. Realizing that Godzilla may be the only thing capable of stopping the MUTOs, the military allows him to proceed into the city. The MUTOs meet in downtown San Francisco and start building their nest after a short mating ritual. Godzilla attacks the male MUTO, and another conflict ensues. Ford is ordered to go on a HALO drop with a team to retrieve the warhead from the MUTO nest and turn it off, so it does not detonate in the city's center. After parachuting into the city, they quickly locate the nest. The female MUTO goes to assist the male against Godzilla, giving the team the perfect time to locate the warhead. After finding it and getting out of the nest, Ford stays and, using a damaged fuel truck, destroys the nest of eggs in a fiery explosion before the baby MUTOs could hatch. This attracts the female MUTO’s attention and inadvertently saves Godzilla, who was being overwhelmed by the MUTOs. The MUTOs leave Godzilla and rush to their nest. The female MUTO spots Ford. Before she can kill him, he is saved by Godzilla, who knocks her back with his atomic breath, allowing Ford to escape. Before Godzilla can finish her off, the male MUTO tries to attack again, but Godzilla manages to kill him by using his tail to slam it into the 44 Montgomery building. The building then collapses, pinning Godzilla underneath a pile of rubble and dust. Falling to the street, Godzilla sees Ford as he runs to the docks. The two briefly stare at each other before Godzilla disappears in a cloud of smoke. The team gets to the bay and realizes they cannot disarm the warhead and devise a plan to sail it out into the ocean, far enough to not endanger the population. While loading it onto a boat, the female MUTO recovers from her injuries, attacks the crew, and kills all except Ford. Ford starts to drive the boat, but the female confronts him. Wounded and exhausted, he attempts to hold her back with his sidearm. However, Godzilla returns and grabs the MUTO by her neck. After a brief struggle, Godzilla directs a charged atomic ray into her throat, which causes her neck to explode, ultimately decapitating and killing her. Exhausted, Godzilla throws her head in the water and collapses on the city's shoreline. Ford drives the boat out to sea and is rescued by helicopter before the warhead detonates. The next day, during the aftermath of the chaos, he is reunited with Sam and Elle. Godzilla is presumed dead until he wakes up in the morning. The media acknowledges Godzilla's actions, hailing him as "King of the Monsters" and debating on his role as the city's possible "savior." Godzilla lets out a final roar before returning to the ocean to lay dormant once again. Appearance Monsters * Godzilla * MUTO (Winged male; Eight-legged female; unborn offspring) * Dagon (skeleton) Weapons * Browning .50 Caliber Machine Gun * Trident-Class Nuclear Cruise Missile Organizations * Monarch * United States Navy Vehicles * Airbus A340 * Arleigh Burke-Class Destroyer * Bell UH-1 Iroquois * Bell UH-1N Twin Huey * Boeing AH-64 Apache * Boeing C-17 Globemaster III * Boeing CH-47 Chinook * M1A2 Abrams * F-18 Hornet * F-22 Raptor * Littoral Combat Ship * Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II * Monarch AgustaWestland AW109 * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk * Sikorsky SH-60 Seahawk * Sikorsky UH-60 Black Hawk * Ticonderoga-Class Cruiser * Typhoon-Class Submarine * USS Saratoga * Unidentified American Fleet Oiler * 1 Train Category:Comics, Stories, and Movies